1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-forming device and a method for applying varnish and particularly to a technique for improving blocking after application of varnish.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the purpose of improving the rub resistance of an image, the resistance of an image to organic solvents, and adhesiveness between an image and a medium, image-forming devices in which a protective layer is formed on a medium on which an image is formed are known.
JP2015-182349A describes an image-forming device in which a protective layer is formed on images using clear ink. In the image-forming device described in JP2015-182349A, heating and air blowing are used after the formation of images and before the formation of protective layers, and the flow of ink forming images is suppressed, thereby preventing the generation of stickiness.
In addition, in the image-forming device described in JP2015-182349A, after protective layers are formed on images, a heating treatment is carried out on the images and the protective layers, thereby improving adhesiveness between the images and the protective layers and adhesiveness between the image and a medium.
Meanwhile, the term ‘medium’ in the present specification corresponds to the recording medium of JP2015-182349A. The term ‘image-forming devices’ in the present specification correspond to the ink jet recording device of JP2015-182349A.
JP2015-150694A describes a method for recording images in which clear ink is applied onto a recording medium and the clear ink is heated and dried, thereby causing the viscosity of the clear ink to fall into a predetermined range and ink is applied in this state, thereby forming images on the recording medium.
In the method for recording images of JP2015-150694A, it is possible to obtain images to which ink is highly fixable and in which a granular feeling is suppressed on a poorly-permeable medium or a non-permeable medium. Meanwhile, the term ‘media’ in the present specification correspond to the recording media of JP2015-150694A.